


Words Matter

by sleepyreadings



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Happy Ending, Meant To Be, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyreadings/pseuds/sleepyreadings
Summary: Two girls develop feelings for each other and begin to fall in love.





	Words Matter

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a gay™️ drabble i wrote about me and my beautiful gf 

Our fingers intertwined and our eyes met continuously, warm forest trees mixing with an ocean. Words tended to spill out, soon causing a crimson blush on the face nearby. Two hearts would freeze, but flutter at the same time. Silence quickly being shattered by shaky laughter, nervous. One girl giggles while the other one offers endless reassurance that the phrase wasn’t anything harmful. A comfortable awkwardness that always seemed to linger on their sincerity for one another diminished when a simple, “ I love you too,” was whispered. Blue eyes shining with vulnerability gazed at the beautiful emerald ones looking back. More sentences escaped from her lips, nervousness fueling her honesty. Warm hands cupped the brunettes face, both of their eyes adoring each other. A silent promise being made, a bond, a moment so innocent that no destructive thought could ever taint. Mutual compassion was a new experience for the both of them. Trust and kindness in the most pure form radiated in their blissful smiles. Hearts thudded fast, feelings blossomed and lips touched. Fear chased after them, craving the ruin of loneliness that they had both been smothered in for so long, wanting to hold them encased, frozen. Then, something new, inviting and warm began to form; love: who wanted nothing more than to catch them both. Doubt fades, diminishes and falters, while hope spreads, warms and grows. Lips meet, butterflies escape, and love catches them when they fall, a promise of happiness weaving itself into their hearts.


End file.
